March 27, 1920
Oswego Daily Times- Eight Hundred Saw All-Syracuse Defeat Cortland Was For The Championship Of Central New York- Salt City Pointers Too Heavy And Too Fast For The Non-Professional Team Before a crowd of over eight hundred fans, All-Syracuse defeated Cortland Sodality in the third game of a series of three for the Central New York championship, at the State Armory in this city last night by a score of 23 to 15. Both teams took the floor in the prime of condition and both confident that they were going to win. After an introduction of the individuals by referee Dollard, from Syracuse University, the game preceded. Tormey was the first to score, dropping one in from under the basket after two minutes of play. He was followed immediately afterwards by Crisp with a foul. Crisp scored again after five minutes of play with a field basket. Ortner, a new man in the Cortland lineup, since their last appearance here, was the first to score for the Sodality five, making a free shot good. At this point the Syracuse quintet went far into the lead on a succession of baskets, Crisp scoring two fouls, Casey two fields and Rafter another field basket. It was eighteen minutes before Cortland was able to secure a field basket when Dexter, the star center, succeeded in dropping one in and was followed with another by McDonald. Then the half ended with Syracuse leading, 13 to 5. After three minutes of play in the second half Rafter caged a field goal and was followed with a foul by Crisp. Ortner made a free toss and was followed with the prettiest shot of the evening by McAvoy and Ortner secured two more fouls. Rafter secured another field goal and Ortner secured another foul. Tormey and Rafter secured field baskets and Crisp secured a foul for Syracuse while Dexter secured another field goal for Cortland and the whistle blew with Syracuse leading 23 to 15. All-Syracuse five carried Johnny Murphy of Rochester, who is an All-Oswego Normal star. He received a standing royal reception when he came upon the floor. The score: ALL-SYRACUSE: Casey, rf (2-0-4), Rafter, lf (4-0-8), Tormey, c (2-0-4), Crisp, rg (1-5-7), Murphy, lg (0-0-0) TOTALS (9-5-23). CORTLAND: Ortner, rf (1-5-7), McDonald, lf (1-0-2), Dexter, c (2-0-4), McAvoy, rg (1-0-2), Mahar, lg (0-0-0) TOTALS (5-5-15). Referee- Dollard, Syracuse. Umpire- Manor, Oswego Y.M.C.A. Time of halves- 20 minutes. Syracuse Herald- Beechnut Five Meets Locals Again Tonight Rival Quintets Play Here For Third Time This Season; Each Won Last Night; Canajoharie Men Defeated Adams; Syracuse Beat Cortland The Beechnut basketball team of Canajoharie and the All-Syracuse quintet, each of which scored a court victory over a strong rival last night, will meet tonight on the Armory floor. The Beechnut team last night, playing as the Mohawk quintet of the State League, defeated the Adams, Mass., league outfit, by a score of 43 to 18. Jack Nolls at center accounted for 26 points through 12 field goals and two foul shots at the expense of Hisov, ordinarily one of the best centers in the league. Murnane and Dowd each had two field baskets and a foul point to their credit. The All-Syracuse victory was scored in Oswego at the expense of the Cortland Sodality team which was met on a neutral court in the third and deciding game of the series between the two clubs. The score was 23 to 15. The Cortland team imported Ortner of Ithaca as an extra player, but Syracuse came back with Murphy of Rochester as a ringer. Murphy played a good game, holding Ortner to a single basket. The Syracuse lineup was shifted with Casey being sent to forward as Rafter’s partner and Crisp dropping back to guard again to work with Murphy. Tormey was at center. The All-Syracuse team took the lead after two minutes of play and was never headed. The score at halftime was 13 to 5. The summary follows: ALL-SYRACUSE: Casey, rf (2-0-4), Rafter, lf (4-0-8), Tormey, c (2-0-4), Crisp, rg (1-5-7), Murphy, lg (0-0-0) TOTALS (9-5-23). CORTLAND: Ortner, rf (1-5-7), McDonald, lf (1-0-2), Dexter, c (2-0-4), McAvoy, rg (1-0-2), Mahar, lg (0-0-0) TOTALS (5-5-15). Score at halftime- All-Syracuse 13, Cortland 5. Referee- Eddie Dollard. Umpire- Manor, Oswego Y.M.C.A. Time of halves- 20 minutes.' ' Syracuse Journal- Beechnut Five Ready For Tilt With Syracuse Rochester Officials Are To Handle Contest Tonight The lineup: ALL-SYRACUSE: Rafter, lf, Crisp, rf, Tormey, c, Martin, lg, Casey, rg. BEECHNUTS: Sullivan, rg, Murnane, lg, Nolls, c, Hammond, rf, Dowd, lf. Jack Nolls and his Beechnut five of Canajoharie will line up against All-Syracuse at the Armory tonight in an effort to avenge two defeats by the local aggregation earlier in the season. The previous contests resulted in the close scores of 20 to 17 and 20 to 19. Nolls declares that his team, which has met some of the fastest quintets in the state, is superior to the local five. Neutral referees will officiate at tonight’s game at his request. They are Motadorf and Murphy, both of Rochester. The teams will present the same lineups which took the floor a week ago when Syracuse won, 20 to 19. ---- All-Syracuse Wins Over Cortland Team The All-Syracuse five defeated Cortland Sodality on the Armory court here last night by the score of 23 to 15. The winners got away to an early start and were never headed. In the second period the Sodality aggregation took a brace but were unable to cut down the lead of Syracuse. Rafter, right forward for All-Syracuse, was the star of the evening. He broke loose to cage four goals from the field and figured in the greater part of the Syracuse team play. Howard Ortner, Cornell basketball coach, played right forward for Cortland. Although he was able to score but one goal his exhibition of floor work featured for Cortland. Ortner was pitted against Murphy, guard on the Rochester Centrals. Casey was shifted to a forward position and Crisp who has been playing forward in the last few games went back to his old position at guard, pairing with the Rochester player. The summary: ALL-SYRACUSE: Casey, rf (2-0-4), Rafter, lf (4-0-8), Tormey, c (2-0-4), Crisp, rg (1-5-7), Murphy, lg (0-0-0) TOTALS (9-5-23). CORTLAND: Ortner, rf (1-5-7), McDonald, lf (1-0-2), Dexter, c (2-0-4), McAvoy, rg (1-0-2), Mahar, lg (0-0-0) TOTALS (5-5-15). Syracuse Post Standard- Local Basketball Teams Captures Court Honors All-Syracuse Five Wins Central New York Title In Stirring Court Duel; Rafter’s Brilliant Play Features Game- Ortner Of Cornell Pitted Against Murphy Of Rochester The All-Syracuse five defeated Cortland Sodality, 23 to 15, on the Armory court here tonight and thereby won the Central New York basketball championship. A crowd of 2,000 spectators, including a delegation of 330 rooters from Syracuse and Cortland, watched the teams struggle in their third and deciding battle for the sectional state title. The shining light of the contest was Billy Rafter, the diminutive right forward of the Syracuse aggregation. Rafter caged four baskets from the field. The best exhibition for Cortland was given by Howard Ortner, Cornell basketball coach. The red and white mentor got but one field basket. He tallied five out of six times from the foul line. Crisp likewise was successful in five of six attempts for the All-Syracuse team. Ortner, who is not a regular member of the Sodality team, was secured especially for tonight’s game, and against him the All-Syracuse management pitted Johnny Murphy, the star Rochester Central guard. Murphy gave a credible exhibition. With Murphy in the Syracuse lineup Casey was shifted to left forward. The All-Syracuse five got the jump on their opponents from the opening whistle and never were headed by the Sodality basketeers. At half time Crisp’s players led their rivals, 13 to 5, and in the closing period retained a safe margin of ascendancy. Tormey and Casey both gave clever exhibitions for Syracuse, while Dexter shared honors with Ortner in the Sodality scoring column. The summary: ALL-SYRACUSE: Casey, rf (2-0-4), Rafter, lf (4-0-8), Tormey, c (2-0-4), Crisp, rg (1-5-7), Murphy, lg (0-0-0) TOTALS (9-5-23). CORTLAND: Ortner, rf (1-5-7), McDonald, lf (1-0-2), Dexter, c (2-0-4), McAvoy, rg (1-0-2), Mahar, lg (0-0-0) TOTALS (5-5-15). Score at halftime- All-Syracuse 13, Cortland 5. Referee- Eddie Dollard. Umpire- Manor, Oswego Y.M.C.A. Time of halves- 20 minutes. ---- Beechnut Five Here Tonight To Retrieve Defeats Suffered One of the hardest basketball contests of the season will be waged on the State Armory court tonight when Jack Nolls leads his galaxy of stars against the All-Syracuse quintet. Many followers of the game are predicting the locals will taste defeat for the first time this season on the home court at the hands of the Beechnut quintet of Canajoharie. Nolls had led his aggregation against Captain Jim Tormey and his mates twice this season and both times his men have bowed in defeat, but only after the most stirring struggles staged in this city during the year. The first game resulted in a victory for All-Syracuse by a score of 20 to 17 and the second contest was lost by the Beechnuts 19 to 20. After the second game Nolls declared that he believed his players better than the members of the All-Syracuse five and requested another chance. He also asked that outside officials handle the game. Both requests were granted and tonight’s battle will be handled by Motadorf and Murphy, both of Rochester. Nolls has agreed to bring the same team which played here last Saturday night and there will be no changes in the battle array of the locals. The lineup follows: ALL-SYRACUSE: Rafter, lf, Crisp, rf, Tormey, c, Casey, rg, Martin, lg. BEECHNUTS: Dowd, lf, Hammond, rf, Nolls, c, Sullivan, rg, Murnane, rf. Category:1919-20 Category:All-Syracuse Category:March 27 Category:Casey Category:Crisp Category:Dexter Category:Dollard Category:Martin Category:Murphy Category:Rafter Category:Tormey